


Good Times in Bed

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, wheeljack tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack interface with a sense of humor





	Good Times in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> there was a tumblr post titled "shit i love that doesn’t get all that much content dedicated to it," and one of the things was fluffy interface that concentrates on having fun and laughing together more than the interface. So I tried to write a fic like that because that seemed fun. I probably did not do a great job.

Starscream loved having Wheeljack in his berth. Whether is was to cuddle, or make out, or interface, he loved it. He loved the way his finails flashed, and the way his rough blunt hands felt against Starscream’s plating. He loved the way his eyes smiled when he laughed and made bad jokes about interface and science. So many bad science puns. 

“Ya know, sometimes I wish I had a mouth,” Wheeljack said into Starscream’s chest. 

Starscream rubbed his cheek into the top of Wheeljack’s head. 

“Why?”

“So I could properly eat you out.”

“Oh how considerate,” Starscream smiled. He pulled away slightly so he could look Wheeljack in the face. Starscream dipped his head and gave Wheeljack a kiss on the nose. 

“I like your face,” Starscream said. 

“I like your face too.”

Starscream hummed into a light laugh. “I think the only thing I don’t like about your face is that there isn’t any mouth for me to kiss.”

“See, that’s what I’m saying. I want to give you a proper kiss. I think I’m gonna get a mouth.”

Starscream laughed. “Oh come on. You don’t need a mouth.”

Wheeljack rolled them over so he was on top of Starscream. 

“I want a mouth,” Wheeljack said. He leaned down and nuzzled Starscream’s neck. “Wanna make you feel good.”

Starscream chuckled, moving his shoulder to vacate Wheeljack’s face from the crook of his neck. 

“You already make me feel good.”

“I know that,” Wheeljack sat back so he was sitting on Starscream’s hips. Wheeljack rubbed his thumbs into the edges of Starscream’s waist. He leaned down and put the side of his head to Starscream’s chest. 

“What are you doing?” Starscream chuckled. 

“Listenin’ to yer spark.”

“What’s it saying?”

“It says ‘Wheeljack, get a mouth. This valve is waitin’ fer a good head and yer just the guy for the job.’”

Starscream hit him in the head with a pillow. Wheeljack sat up. Before Starscream could go in for another blow Wheeljack captured the pillow with a triumphant “Ah-ha!” only to be smacked in the head with another pillow. Wheeljack made a grab for that one, but missed. Starscream sat up and hit him in the head again. This time Wheeljack did grab it, but Starscream wouldn’t let go. Starscream tugged the pillow forward and gave Wheeljack a peck on the nose. 

“Aw, yer gonna make me blush,” Wheeljack said, hiding behind his own pillow. Starscream hit him over the head again before discarding the pillow on the floor and laying back down. 

“Wanna do it?”

Wheeljack tossed his pillow aside. “Yeah, I wanna do it,” he said, eagerly climbing back over Starscream. 

“You gonna let me in or do I gotta work for it?”

Starscream’s panel snapped back. “You still have to work for it.”

Wheeljack’s panels snapped back. His spike popped out half pressurized.

“Yer gonna have to work for it too.”

“I’ll just smile, that’ll do the trick,” Starscream said. “Or I’ll flutter my wings, that turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Starscream fluttered his wings against the bed. He could hear Wheeljack’s engine rev, and felt when the fully pressurized spike poked at his external node. 

“Someone’s excited,” Starscream said. “Was it the wings?”

“It was the wings.”

“I thought that would work.”

Wheeljack put this thumb on Starscream’s exterior node and rubbed. At the same time he slipped a finger into the already wet valve. 

“Yer tight,” Wheeljack said. “Think I can fix that?”

“If there’s anyone in the world who can,” Starscream squirmed. “Just don’t force it. Remember that one time?”

“I remember that. That wasn’t any fun.”

Starscream sat up and hugged Wheeljack’s head to his chest. 

“Now you’re blind,” Starscream said. 

“Ah, no,” Wheeljack said, pressing his face into Starscream’s chest. “How can I possibly please my partner when I can’t see anything but his beautiful chest.”

Starscream parted his knees more so Wheeljack was sitting in a ring of legs. He dipped a second finger into Starscream’s valve, this time bringing his palm up to rub the node. 

“This feel good?” he asked. 

Starscream nodded. “Mhmmm,” he scooted a little closer. 

“Now who's the eager one?”

Starscream pulled Wheeljack closer. “Still you.”

“Yeah, yer right. Oh no,” Wheeljack put all his weight onto Starscream. “Body going limp. Can’t control muscles. Catch me.”

Starscream fell back onto the berth, Wheeljack completely on top of him. Starscream giggled as he tried to make Wheeljack move. 

“Get off me,” he said, smile so wide it hurt his cheeks. “You’re not funny.”

“Then why are you laughing?”

Wheeljack removed his hand and used it to help him sit up. He lined up his spike and nudged it against the valve. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Are you ready?”

“I asked you first.”

“I’m ready.”

Wheeljack popped the tip in, Starscream squeaked. 

“You good?” Wheeljack asked. 

“I’m fine, you’re just warm.”

Wheeljack slid the rest of the way in until he was hilted in Starscream’s valve. Wheeljack hunched over Starscream so they were face to face as he began to move. 

“Hey,” Wheeljack said between pants. “Wanna hear a joke?”

“Do I- huh- do I ever wanna hear a joke?”

“Knock knock,”

“You’re the worst-” Starscream bit his lip and spread his legs wider. “Who’s there.”

“Superman. Wait a minute, I did that wrong.”

Starscream laughed. He took in a deep vent and kept laughing, so hard he was almost rolling over. He covered his face with his hand and threw his head back, tears streamed down the side of his face.

“Are you crying?” Wheeljack chuckled. “It was not that funny.”

“It was that funny,” Starscream said, out of breath. He took a deep vent and continued to laugh. Wheeljack gave a particularly sharp thrust, making Starscream squeak, but it didn’t stop the laughing. 

“Are you going to give me the overload of a lifetime superman?” Starscream said.

“That was gonna be the end of the joke- heh-” Wheeljack had to pause. “I was gonna say soup, and you’d say who’s there, and I’d say- huh- superman. ‘Bout to blow your mind with a great overload.”

“I like our version better.”

Starscream wrapped his legs around Wheeljack’s hips to stop him from moving. Half a second later Wheeljack overloaded into the tight valve, filling Starscream with warm transfluid. Starscream hummed. 

“I love when you do that.”

“Oh, are we gettin’ dirty? Do you want me to talk dirty?”

“Wheeljack, please don’t hurt yourself.”

“I can talk dirty.”

Starscream shook his head. “No you can’t.”

Wheeljack nuzzled Starscream’s neck. This time Starscream lifted his chin to accommodate him. 

“Can tell ya bout all the nasty things I’ll do to ya when I get a mouth. Gonna give you hickies all over this beautiful neck.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I can see it now. They’ll say, Starscream what’s on yer neck. And you’ll have to look ‘em in the eye and tell them my idiot boyfriend don’t know how to use his mouth. He’s terrible at it. I hate him.”

Starscream laughed. He nudged Wheeljack with his heels. “Later. Come on, Superman, where’s that overload you promised me?”

“Nah I think I’ll just stay here. I’m tired,” Wheeljack went limp and made fake snoring noises. Starscream smacked him lightly in the shoulder, but kept his smile on. 

“Come on,” Starscream whined. “You got yours. Hurry up before you depressurize.”

Wheeljack slowly rose so he and Starscream were face to face again. 

Wheeljack started to move again. “The likelihood of me depressurizing outta this beautiful valve is low,” he kept it slow and steady. “What if I talk dirty, will that help? I’ve been gettin’ better at it. Make ya think about all the transfluid in yer tank. And how pretty those wings are on yer back,” Wheeljack lowered his voice slightly and leaned forward. “How pretty you look on my spike. I love bein’ inside’a you, you feel so good. Nice and tight and wet. I’ll get a mouth just to put my tongue in yer valve. Make you moan my name, like you do.”

Starscream moaned. 

“Yeah, just like that. Come on,” he encouraged. “You gonna come for me? Or do I gotta do all the work around here? I can try harder, let me think.”

Starscream bit his lip. “Wheeljack,” he vented. “Just fuck me, you’re not good at dirty talk.”

“I’m gettin better, just give me a second,” Wheeljack lowered his voice again. “Bet it feels good, don’t it? Havin’ my nice spike in yer valve. Does it feel good?”

Starscream nodded. “It’s great,” he panted. “You know how much I love your- huh- love your spike.”

Starscream stiffened. He tossed his head back and around as an overload washed over him. Wheeljack slowed down, gently easy Starscream down from the high. When it was over Starscream went limp. A soft smile rested on his lips, his eyes remained half lidded and hazey. Wheeljack laid down next to him. 

“How was my dirty talk?”

“Terrible,” Starscream said as he rolled over.

“What? But I did it all right.”

“It’s your voice, Wheeljack,” Starscream said, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack’s waist and holding tight. “It’s not exactly spin tinglingly sexy.”

“Oh yeah? Well you’re spine tinglingly sexy in every conceivable way. So there. You ever watched yerself walk away?” 

Starscream chuckled. “Go to sleep,” he said, rubbing Wheeljack’s chest. “I’m tired.”

“Least I know I can do that.”

Starscream hummed, already drifting off into recharge. “Do what?

“Frag you to sleep. I’m surprised you ain’t already-”

Starscream’s light snore interrupted him. Had he a mouth, Wheeljack would have smiled. Wheeljack settled into the berth, turned out the light, and followed Starscream’s lead. As he drifted off to sleep he imagined what it would feel like to smile.


End file.
